Being Prince Arthur's Servant
by dreamland4
Summary: A story about Gwen becoming Arthurs servant, its a little silly so please let me know what you think.. I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

_**Comments: I think I lost the plot a bit... so sorry**_

Gwen woke to a knock at her door "Who is it?"

"It's me" Merlin said tapping again.

Gwen grabbed a shawl and placed it on her shoulders, when she opened the door Merlin looked distraught.

"Merlin what's the matter" she said grabbing him in out of the cold.

He sat down and Gwen sat next to him holding his hand.

"My mother is sick Gwen... I just got word" he took a deep breath to give him strength. "I need to be with her, to nurse her back to health"

"Of course, I shall come with you" she said rising, looking around the grab things to pack.

Merlin smiled at this, she would go with him if he asked, but that was not why he was here.

He walked up to her and gently placed his hand on her arm to stop.

"You are always kind Gwen but I need your help with something else" Merlin sighed.

"Anything Merlin" Gwen replied, she would do anything for him.

"Arthur"

Gwen looked confused "Arthur?"

"I need you to look after him, I could be gone for a while" Merlin said watching Gwen slowly shake her head.

"I would do anything for you... but please don't ask me this, there must be someone else" Gwen said, it's not as though she did not want to spend time with Arthur, it's just it was difficult between them, the lines between servant and prince had been crossed too many times and spending this much time close to him worried her.

"There is no one else that would put up with him....please Gwen, if you look after him I will not have to worry" he said honestly. He also thought that it would make Arthur happy having Gwen looking after him.

"Of course" Gwen could not let Merlin worry; he grabbed her into a big hug.

"Thank you Gwen" he whispered into her ear.

"You get Hunith well again and please be safe"

Merlin already had packed and had a horse ready, Gwen watched him leave.

"Thank you Gwen... don't take any rubbish from him" Merlin said leaving.

Gwen leant against her wall and sighed, this was going to be interesting... she couldn't go back to sleep so she made breakfast and got dressed.

She looked in the mirror at herself _'Right Guinevere you are not going to blush every time you see him, you are now Merlin and you shall carry out his duties, with no funny business'_ she checked her dress and hair in mirror and marched towards Camelot.

She stood outside Arthurs door with his breakfast in hand _'right this is it, I am Merlin I am a servant and he is Prince Arthur future King of Camelot nothing more'_ she took a couple of deep breaths, knocked and entered.

The prince was lying face down in his bed, "I hope you have not brought the same rubbish as yesterday for breakfast, if you have I will make you wear it" to this Gwen smiled.

"Sire I am not sure what you ate yesterday, but I hope you do not make me wear it"

Arthur sat up immediately "Guinevere" was all he could say, rubbing his eyes as if he was dreaming. The prince sat up hair all messed up and with no top on, Gwen blushed and looked away.

"Good morning sire" she said continuing to set out the breakfast trying not to think about the half naked prince near her.

"I... where is Merlin" he said realising he had no top on, he covered himself up with his sheet.

"His mother is unwell, he has left to nurse her and he asked me to take over his duties, until he returns" she said busying herself.

The prince composed himself and grabbed the nearest shirt and put it on.

Arthur looked concerned "Is it serious?"

"I do not know the details, but Merlin seemed to think he could help" Gwen said finally facing him. He had a shirt on now and he looked very worried.

"If anyone can make Hunith better Merlin will" Gwen gave Arthur a smile. Gwen knew that Merlin had become a good friend to Arthur, whether he would admit it or not.

" I did not mean to shout at you when you came in" he was still convinced he was dreaming.

Gwen smiled at him.

Arthur looked at the table and the breakfast looked fantastic there was so much food there.

"Thank you Guinevere it looks fantastic" he said taking a seat at the table.

Gwen started to pick up his clothes, she could feel his eyes following her around the room and she had to smile, this was slightly awkward.

She gathered the clothes and turned around to see him pretending not to look.

"Is there anything else you require" she stood tall.

"No thank you" apart from a kiss Arthur thought.

"I shall return to clear breakfast shortly" Gwen said making her way out.

"Thank you Guinevere" Arthur shouted as she left, he smiled, although he was worried about Merlin, he had to admit that the thought of spending time with Guinevere was exciting.

When Gwen left Arthurs chambers she took a deep breath, she was pleased it hadn't been too hard, apart from blushing at his bare chest. She doubted any women would be able to see that and not blush, he was just so hot!

When she arrived back in his chambers she looked around for Arthur, "Your dressed!" she said wishing she had just thought it rather than blurted it out. He was sitting at his table and with her comment he laughed.

"Would you rather I not be?" he teased.

She blushed bright red and she thought he had a little too. She composed herself "I am sorry for acting so surprised, it is just Merlin" she shut up, getting Merlin into trouble was not good.

"Merlin said what?" Arthur was enjoying this.

She bit her lip "He mentioned that you were unable to dress yourself my lord"

He laughed at this "Of course I can, I know Merlin normally helps, but I thought I should not burden you".

Gwen stood tall "It is no burden at all, I am Merlin and I shall perform his duties" she was not going to let Merlin down, she was going to do his full job.

He walked over to her "You don't look like Merlin, no big ears" he said touching her ear and sending a shiver down her spine "No you are definitely not Merlin or I must be dreaming" he teased her.

Gwen had to smile "I meant I am performing his duties, do you enjoy teasing me?" she said.

Arthur laughed "Guinevere.. what a terrible thing to say"

Gwen rolled her eyes "I apologise my lord, but I will be performing Merlin's duties to the full, so please do not omit anything" she was sure she would regret this later, but for now she didn't want to be treated any differently.

"OK" Arthur said, this should be fun.

"What do you require of me?" Gwen watched Arthur's face waiting for the answer.

"Well I have training...although you do not need to come with me" Arthur replied.

"Does Merlin normally join you for training?" she looked at him seriously.

"Yes, but you do not need to waste your time" he said.

"Doing my duty is not a waste of time....now what do you need me to prepare?" she watched him smile, presumably at her stubbornness.

"Training is in an hour and I need my armor... I am not sure where it is, Merlin had it last" he didn't want to ask her to polish it; his armor was extremely heavy and he didn't want her to hurt herself lifting it.

"Of course, I will find your armor and return shortly" she turned around and left.

Arthur just shock his head she was soooo stubborn, today was going to be very interesting.

Gwen found Arthurs armor in Merlin's room dirty. She polished the armor like she had done many times before, she used to love polishing swords for her father when she was young.

She arrived at Arthurs chambers with half an hour to spare.

Arthur lifted his head from reading when he heard her enter, she carried his armor in like it weighed nothing at all, it looked like new.

"My lord" she said.

"Guinevere, did you polish that?" he was surprised, he walked around to stand in front of her inspecting his armor, he could see his face in it.

"Of course" Gwen smiled he obviously hadn't expected that.

"Wow I haven't seen it this clean since I first got fitted with it" he replied in admiration.

Gwen laughed "Let's get you ready, I wouldn't want to make you late" at this he smiled.

Watching Guinevere fit his armor was like a dream, she was so gentle as she placed each piece on him... he imagined this is what it would be like if they were married.

She was so close to him as she tied the last bit of his armor together, he felt her breath on his neck and he shivered.

She stood back and checked her work, she then picked up his gloves and his sword and handed it to him, he watched every movement she made, she was so graceful.

"Thank you Guinevere"

"You are welcome... is there anything else you need or are we ready?" she asked.

"Nothing else...are you sure you want to come?" Arthur said.

"I am sure" she replied and made her way to leave.

They walked out of the castle and down to the training ground, Arthur watched as everybody greeted Guinevere and she did the same to them, when they noticed Arthur there they ducked their heads.

"You are popular" he stated.

Gwen laughed and shook her head.

"Every single person that you passed greeted you" he was amazed, they all did it out of respect for her.

"They also greeted you" she looked at him and he was smiling.

"It's more than that, they all liked you, they greet me out of duty, but they really like you" he looked at her.

"You are more popular than you think my lord" she smiled.

He laughed at this "I doubt it, they normally lose the ability to speak when I talk to them"

"Perhaps you should try not looking so threatening, most people really like you" she said.

"Threatening, do I scare them, do I scare you?" he said shocked, according to his father that is how it needed to be the people should be scared of them, but he didn't like that thought.

She stopped at this and turned to look at him "Only when you go off to battle" she replied honestly.

He smiled but did not turn around to look at her "I shall make more of an effort then, My father believes they should fear me, but I like the thought that they feel both, fear when necessary and like me all other times" he turned around to see her smiling.

They arrived at the training field to find all the knights ready for him.

When they looked at Gwen they all smiled.

One of the knights spoke up "My Lord... have you got new armor?"

Arthur looked at Gwen who just smiled. "No it is just clean" at this they all laughed.

Gwen took a seat on the side and Arthur approached the knights ready for training.

"Either I drunk too much ale lastnight, or your servant has got a lot better looking" Sir Leon joked.

"Merlin is away" Arthur smiled.

One of the younger knights Alwen spoke up looking at Guinevere "I would like her to keep me warm at night"

"What was that?" Arthur said.

Alwen repeated it "I was just saying that she is beautiful and that she can keep me warm at night My Lord" he said looking at Gwen again.

Arthur whipped around and got dangerously close to his face "She is here to look after me, not to have an idiot look at her like a piece of meat, if you even look at her the wrong way or think about her every again... I will kill you..... DO YOU UNDERSTAND" he poked him hard.

"Yesss my Lord" his legs felt like they were going to give way.

Sir Leon had heard the conversation and looked at Arthur concerned. He walked with Arthur to the armory to pick up the maces for the first practice.

"I have known you for many years My Lord" Sir Leon said looking concerned.

"What is your point Leon" Arthur was still annoyed at Alwen, he wanted to go back and kill him for even thinking about Guinevere keeping his bed warm.

"My point is, be careful" Leon stopped and looked at him.

"With what?" Arthur tried to act dumb.

"Gwen is one of the kindest, most wonderful people I know, I can see why you care for her.... my only concern is that you be careful.... Sir Alwen's father talks to much" Sir Leon really liked Gwen and he had realised Arthurs feelings for her a long time ago, but he had just not seen him make such a public display of it.

Arthur looked down, he knew Leon was right "So you don't think I am mad then?"

"It is not ideal, but in every other aspect she is perfect for you" He gently punched his shoulder "She won't put up with your rubbish.......you know she would have been better off with me"

Arthur laughed "You are defiantly going to take a beating today Leon" Sir Leon was one of the most honorable men he knew and he would not tell anyone.

"You can try" Leon said laughing.

Gwen watched Leon and Arthur training and smiled.

Sir Alwen and Sir Leon were up next and Arthur came over for some water.

"Bored yet?" Arthur said, she poured him some water and he drunk it down.

"Oh I don't know 12 men fighting in front of me" she teased.

"Guinevere... I am shocked" he laughed, he knew she was teasing him.

He turned and continued with the training Sir Leon had given Sir Alwen a pretty hard time, he suspected on his behalf.

The rest of the training went well, the men seemed to have trained harder today, he suspected because they had Guinevere watching them.

Arthur watched her giving them water at the end of training.

"So who was the best Gwen?" Sir Balen said, at this all the men stood tall and Gwen just laughed.

"I thought you were all excellent" she said diplomatically, Arthur had to laugh.

"Come on Gwen...it was me wasn't it" Sir Alinor joined in.

Gwen bit her lip to stop herself from laughing "I cannot decide, you were all very good"

"Tomorrow then, you must decide tomorrow" one of the knights replied.

Gwen just nodded and gathered up the goblets.

The knights gradually left, each one saying goodbye to Guinevere on the way, apart from Sir Alwen who looked very sheepish when she said goodbye to him.

Arthur leaned against the wall and watched all the interactions.

"It seems you will have to join me for training every day, they haven't trained that well in months" Arthur walked over to her.

"I am sure it has nothing to do with me" Gwen replied.

"Of course not" Arthur smiled.

As they were walking back.

"So who was best today? And be honest" Arthur said.

"I am not going to tell you that"

"I insist, come on Guinevere" Arthur pleaded.

She sighed "I think Sir Alinor was best with the mace and" she stopped talking as Arthur had stopped.

"Sir Alinor are you serious?" Arthur looked disgusted.

"You told me to be honest" she said looking slightly embarrassed

"Is that all, Sir Alinor was the best" He was disappointed he thought she would have said him or Sir Leon not Sir Alinor and worst of all he knew she was being honest.

"Yes at the Mace, hand to hand I would have said Sir Gilad.." Arthurs mouth dropped.

"Sir Gilad... he is half my size" he felt like he was taking a beating himself, this is awful.

"I know he is faster though" she bit her lip this was not going well.

"Oh great he is faster" Arthur was annoyed now and he couldn't hide it.

"You were best with the sword" she said wishing he hadn't asked her.

"Oh great finally at least I made it up there, so as long as I don't lose the sword in combat, I will be ALRIGHT" he was really annoyed and embarrassed that Gwen felt his knights were better than him.

Gwen couldn't help it when Arthur challenged her she had to stand her ground.

"Why did you ask me to be honest, if you wanted me to lie" she retorted.

"Damn it" he turned around and stormed back to the castle. He knew he was being immature but he couldn't help it, jealousy just bubbled up inside him and he had to walk away before he said something he regretted.

Great my first day being Merlin and Arthur isn't even talking to me.....she didn't know what to do, chase him, leave him...... why could she just not keep her mouth shut, Arthur was a very proud man and this would have upset him.

She made her way to his chambers knocked lightly and entered, she found him looking out the window.

"My lord" she said carefully approaching him, she didn't know what to say.

"Let me help you off with your armor" He walked away from the window and stood so she could help him with his armor, he sighed.

She gently removed his wrist guards making sure that she took his hand in hers, he looked at her finally, she kept eye contact with him and he didn't break it either. She used her hands to untie each part of armor and their only break in eye contact was when a piece of armor went over his head.

They kept eye contact even after the last piece of armor was removed and clattered on the floor. She felt his hand place gently around her waist and she moved closer to him, she felt like her heart was beating so loud that the whole of Camelot would hear. She slid her hand up his neck and laced her fingers through his hair, he closed his eyes briefly at this.....so much for being Merlin she thought.

She was being drawn to him as if he was calling her name, she moved closer and stood on her toes, and placed a gently kiss on his neck, she felt him shiver...she then moved up his neck slowly, he gulped, kissing all the way up to his ear, she kissed his ear lobe "Sorry" she whispered, she knew he was proud and her admiring another knights skills had hurt him.

"Hmm" was all he could say, she kissed gently along his jaw and she could feel his heart beat matching hers, she slowly kissed up to his mouth.

He heard a knock at the door "My Lord", they jumped apart and Gwen picked up the pieces of Armor

He took a few deep breaths "Come in" he squeaked.

"The King has requested your presence My lord" The guard said.

"I will be there shortly" Arthur said, although every part of his body screamed to stay.

When the door shut Arthur looked at Guinevere who was now blushing

"If that is how you applogise, I will have to get upset everyday"

Gwen shook her head, she should not have done that, but she couldn't help it sulking Arthur was very hot.

"I better go, shall I see you later" he wanted to close the distance but knew if he was near her he wouldn't leave.

"Of course" she smiled, when he left she leaned up against the wall "So much for being Merlin" she knew this was not even day one and all her rubbish she had said about no funny business, she was in big trouble and the worst thing about it was she couldn't help it.


	2. Soup and Jelousy

Gwen had waited for Arthur to return from seeing Uther for about an hour. She kept busy by tidying his room, when she put away one of his shirts, she found the piece of cloth she had given him folded up, and inside it was her note... she blushed remembering how she had written a note to a drugged up Arthur. She gently placed it back in his draw. Gwens stomach rumbled, she was starving and she bet Arthur was too.

She walked out of his Chambers and down to the kitchens to fix him something to eat.

When she arrived in the kitchen she was greeted by Elinar the Royal Chef, he had been working at the castle for about a year, he was very tall with dark scruffy hair and a lot younger than the previous chef, he had always been very kind to her.

"Gwen" he smiled when he saw her.

"Good afternoon Elinar, how are you?" she returned his smile, he was just so lovely to everyone, always welcoming.

"I am great thank you, busy as usual" he got closer to her as if inspecting her.

"I haven't seen you in a while" he said looking disappointed.

"Well since Morgana, I do not have much cause to use the royal kitchens" she replied.

"Nonsense, you must visit more often... I will make your favourite" he smiled at her, he had always looked after her, giving her extra food and making her favourite stew.

"Well how can I refuse an offer like that" she had to laugh.

He walked back to add more ingredients to his soup "Exactly... so what brings you here today?.... hopefully you have just come to see me" he laughed and added some more herbs to the bowl.

Gwen laughed at this "I am looking after Prince Arthur, Merlin is away" she said collecting meats, cheese and fruit she placed it on a plate.

He turned to watch her carefully arranging the perfect lunch.

"Once he has had you looking after him I am sure Merlin will not have a job when he returns" he chuckled.

"You are too kind to me... I assure you his job is safe" Gwen smiled.

"Try this soup, let me know what you think" he filled a ladle up and walked up to Gwen, instead of giving it to her to try he gestured to serve her, she opened her mouth and he poured the soup in....a dribble ran down her chin and he gently rubbed it off.

"Well I HOPE I am not disturbing you" Prince Arthur had watched the whole scene and his blood was boiling.

"Sire, I was just trying the soup, it is excellent" Gwen said pleased that Arthur was free now , he looked a bit annoyed, she hoped that Uther's meeting was not a bad one.

"Really" Arthur looked at Elinar with fire in his eyes "Let me try".

"Of course My Lord" he bowed and filled a bowl with the soup and placed it on the tray with the lunch that Gwen had prepared. He felt a shiver run down his spine; he could feel the prince's eyes staring at his every move. The prince was normally very pleasant to him, but today he seemed very agitated, he suspected he didn't like him wasting Gwen's time.

"I hope you enjoy it my Lord" Elinar smiled.

"I will try it now, so I can give you my opinion" he was furious, Gwen seemed totally oblivious to what was going on.

He took a spoon full of it and placed it in his mouth, it was delicious but he spat it out all over Elinar.

"That is DISGUSTING" Arthur declared.

Gwen looked completely shocked so did Elinar.

"My lord I am sorry, it won't happen again" Elinar was mortified the Prince of Camelot hated it, he didn't even attempt to wipe the dripping soup off of him.

"You had better make sure of it... I wouldn't have fed the pigs that rubbish" Arthur looked angrily, he know he was being immature, but he couldn't help it.

Gwen just looked shocked and really felt sorry for Elinar. She had tried it and thought it was excellent, she wished she hadn't have recommended it to him.

Elinar bowed "I am sorry my lord" he looked really upset even Arthur felt a little guilty.

"Apology accepted, just don't let it happen again....Guinevere" he said gesturing for them to leave.

She picked up the tray of food and mouthed "sorry" to Elinar who just looked confused and embarrassed and she followed the prince upstairs to his chambers.

When they got into his chambers she placed his food down, he sat down and looked at her, she had a thousand different emotions running through her eyes.

"Is there something bothering you Guinevere" Arthur said picking up a grape and eating it.

"It is just that I am surprised at what happened before" she poured him some water.

"Surprised by what?" he wasn't going to let her know he was jealous and that the soup was delicious.

"Well I liked the soup, I thought it was excellent" she replied.

Arthur shook his head "Guinevere, I am not sure why our opinions differed on this matter, but I have a duty to tell him, if Father would have complained do you think he would have been fair?" Arthur knew this was a pretty low thing to do, but quite honestly she made him go insane and she was completely oblivious to the fact that he had been flirting with her, it was for her own protection he thought.

"No of course not, thank you" she said smiling at him.

"Excellent, now will you join me to eat?" he smiled at her.

"I do not think it is appropriate" she replied

"Guinevere there are a lot of things we do that are inappropriate, this is not one of them SIT" he pulled a chair out for her to sit and put food on her plate.

"Thank you" she was starving.

Arthur brushed his hand on hers "I feel like we got disrupted in the middle of something earlier" Arthur watched Gwen blush at this.

"You mean my apology" she bit her lip.

"Hmm yes" he said focusing on her lips.

"How does Merlin normally apologise to you?" she was teasing him, she watched Arthurs face turn from smiling to disgust in seconds.

"He doesn't apologise and if he did I would kill him, if he did it like that" Arthur knew she was teasing him.

"No Guinevere I much prefer the way you handle me" he leaned in closer to her.

"I am very upset about you recommending the soup" he would try anything for some more apologising.

She could feel her heart beating faster the closer he got "Two apologies in one day?" she got closer to him.

"Maybe more, you do seem to have a way of upsetting me" he smiled as she leaned in and placed a quick kiss on his lips and then moved away.

"Well..that wasn't much of an apology, I could be sick for days" he stroked a curl away from her face.

"Days, from one mouthful of soup" she was trying not to laugh, he was so endearing.

"Days maybe weeks, I have a delicate composition" He said and she leaned closer.

"Really" she said getting up from her chair and getting up close to him, she laced her hand through his hair and he closed his eyes in anticipation. She leaned down towards his lips, he could feel her breath tickling them and then she whispered in his ear. "I am really sorry" and went to move away.

He grabbed her wrists with his instant reflexes and pulled her onto his lap... she tried not to laugh, he looked at her with his blue eyes. "Guinevere just kiss me"

"Is that an order, My Lord" she said wanting to kiss him but she was just having fun.

He shook his head and laughed she was driving him crazy.

"Yes" and with that she placed one arm around his neck and the other ran through his hair and she kissed him so passionately that they almost fell off the chair together.

When they broke apart they were both heavy breathing "Guinevere... you will be the death of me" his heart was beating so fast he thought it would have to stop.

She blushed at little, she had launched herself on him, but it was an order.

"So does that mean I can order you to do anything?" he said lowering his head to her lips again.

"I am at your service my lord" she said getting closer to his lips.

"Hmmm Order Kiss me" he just about got out before her lips met his again....Arthur was convinced he must have been dreaming, Guinevere was not normally this forthright with her feelings, but today, she was teasing him and kissing him. He was defiantly dreaming as he felt her nails running through his hair and a shiver go down his spine.

_**Comments: Just another update...thank you for all of your kind reviews and thank you Guardian Izz for the idea , I hope you like it......**_


End file.
